Dreams don't always come true
by ybba
Summary: What if Carter didn't go to the congo. Carby. Please tell me what you think, this is my first (so be kind, hehe)AU People like sam and neela are in it and henry.
1. Default Chapter

Abby was standing in the entrance to the ER as Carter awkwardly stared back at her. She had just gotten off the phone with Luka, who gave her the news that she did not need right now.

"You're going aren't you?"

"Yea, it's not Rio but it's not here."

Abby is left with fear of never seeing him again, anger that he was planning on leaving with out telling her and the broken heart that she thought could never be fixed. He did not come back to work for months. Luka came back before he did; he came with a letter to Abby from Carter saying they need to break up. Then when Carter finally came home he brought his pregnant girl friend. That day was the hardest, to stand there and kindly say hello to the woman in Carter's, the man who she loved, life. When the day was over she went strait to her apartment and cried herself to sleep she imagined herself falling into a whole that seemed to never end... then it did. Abby woke and found her face wet from tears. She went to the bathroom to cool down and realized it had been a dream. She looked at the clock; it was 4:42 am. She didn't care, she called carter. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Carter answer wearily

"Carter?"

"Abby? What time is it?" still not awake he turned on his side to look at the clock. "It's quarter of 5. Is everything alright?"

"I don't know" she hesitated before she continued. "I just woke up and I needed to ask you some questions and tell you that I am really sorry your grandmother died but I needed to take care of the only allay I had growing up and I need your strength because I have lost all of mine, we need to help each other I have never felt so safe with anyone like I do with you... please don't go to the Congo-"

"What? I'm not going anywhere. I need you. I love you."

"I love you too, your not leaving? You promise?"

"Yea I would fall apart without you. Are you on tomorrow?"

"No?" Why?"

"I want to leave for a while but I want to take you with me."

"Where were you thinking of?"

"Someplace not warm somewhere perfect."

"Ok"

"I was thinking a week might make us feel better"

"Sounds good to me I am with you where ever you are."

"I am lonely."

"Me too"

"Come over here and we will decide where we will go."

"Ok, let me pack first though."

"I will be waiting on baited breath." He was full awake now at the strike of five o'clock in the morning. "Love you sweetie"

"Love you, buy"

"Buy"

They hung up, and Abby quickly started packing her clothes. And ran out the door wearing a rain coat, jeans, and a black turtle neck. She barely even brushed her hair. She arrived at the mansion exactly twenty minutes later.

After Carter Hung up he went to get dress. He ran down stairs to see what he had to eat and called the travel agency, they were of course not open yet it would be another four hours till they were. The bell rang and He ran to get it. She was wet but did not realize it until he was too as they were wrapped in each others arms.

Carter closed the door behind her and brought her to his room where he offered her more time to sleep she lied down and he followed her still wearing street clothes. They woke almost 6 hours later around 11 still holding each other.

"Good morning beautiful." Carter said as Abby's sleepy eyes looked up at him.

"Morning handsome" She said stretching around him.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Coffee"

"I know that what else to you want?"

"Any thing is fine, surprise me"

"Ok"

Carter got up kissed Abby on the fore head went down stairs to find the dining room table set for two, with eggs and toast and bacon and jellies set out beautifully. He went in to the Kitchen to Beverly, a maid, cleaning up.

"I am speechless."

"Oh, Dr. Carter why are you down here when Miss Lockhart is upstairs?" he was about to answer when she began again. "Well go up and bring her down here or shall I bring it up to you?"

"No, this is fine thank you" he said gently "thank you so much and I will be gone for the next week so enjoy and don't be here."

"Enjoy your Holiday"

Carter nodded and Beverly was left the kitchen then the house. He then ran up stairs to find Abby wide awake looking out the window and the sun was coming out to see the last rain drops fall.

"Breakfast is ready" and they went down together.

At the table

"So I was thinking about England or New Zealand."

"OH, I have never been to Europe."

"You haven't? Well that settles it we are going to go to England. Next time we can explore New Zealand."

"Sounds good more than good, beautiful."

"Ok, I am going to go pack and then call the travel agency; I hope they are open now."

"You think anyone will ... ya know notice we aren't at work?"

"I hope they do... especially Kerry" Abby smiled her special smile that just made Carter want to never leave her side.

Abby has found some picture albums when she went exploring while carter was packing and calling the agency, and is on her way back to his room

"Yes that is good, yes thanks eight o'clock it is. Thank you again, buy" Abby walked in the room "Everything is in order we have a flight to London's Heathrow Airport at eight, they had nothing sooner."

"Anytime is fine with me as long as I am with you."

"What do you have ... Oh no you did not fine my grandmother's albums... you did"

"They really let ya know what kind of person you are" they sat on the bed and started looking at them pointing and giggling every few. They turn the page and there is a candid one of Carter and his brother in the yard playing. The one next to it is from Bobby's funeral. Abby closes it and they are silent.

"Sorry"

"It's ok, every once and while I go down and look at them to remember him... wow it's almost one. I had a shift that started at noon."

"Well you know you can still call in and say you're not coming in"

"No, it's more fun leaving them in the dark, but maybe we should tell one person so they don't freak out, and you know they would when it comes to the two of us."

"Yea they would."

"Who should we tell? Susan, Luka, who?"

"Susan, I'll call" she dials on her cell phone the hospital and disguises her voice. "Hello, can I talk to Dr. Lewis?"

"No! She is with a patient can I take a message" Frank screams in to the phone.

"Yea can you tell her to call-"

"Hold on she is coming this is getting complicated..."

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Abby I am with carter and we are not going to be coming in... for a week don't tell anyone unless you absolutely have to, buy"

"Wait where are you going?"

"Umm, England"

"What you're not taking me with you?"

"We needed to get away"

"Ok, have fun... and congrats to you and Carter ok buy Kerry is coming and she is pissed today, buy" Susan finish in a whisper

"Buy" She hung up "Susan knows and we have like four hours to do nothing"

"Well we could go see a movie or go for a walk or stay here I could give you a tour, you haven't been here before have you?"

"Just for funeral receptions"

"Oh yea." Giggling a little "Ok Miss if you would follow me." The left the room and began the tour, it was over just over an hour later.

"There is a lot of history not just your but your family, a lot to live up to, no wonder you became a doctor. A – Very –good – doctor." Kissing between each word. They stood at the top of the main stairs kissing. "Now we only have three hours to kill"

"You want to get some lunch?"

"Yeah, where?"

"Any where"

"I don't think we are going to make it to eight... we are not patient enough."

"Your right"

They sat down in the living room and began telling stories of their childhoods and emaracing moments and sad ones. Carter told about the whole ordeal with his brother and being neglected by his parents. Abby told about her mother's bi polar disease and taking care of Eric.

"Why did you think I was going to go to the Congo?"

"In my dream you were going to go to help Luka." A brief silence "You were going to leave without telling me. Well you went and then Luka came back infected with malaria and you did not, come back then you came back with a native who was pregnant and then she miscarried and then she went home and ...then I woke up and called you."

"That was a horrible story."

You can see why I woke up and needed to talk to you."

"You scared me when you called I thought you were gong to say you were leaving and never coming back or that you were dieing or I don't know."

"No, I am in perfect health."

Abby and Carter arrived at the airport around quarter of five. And then arrived in London around seven o'clock in the morning not really well rested. They rented a car and drove to a cottage outside the city. It was surrounded by beautiful green pastures and wild flowers.

"Oh my gosh Carter, this is beautiful"

"It is isn't it? I'm glad you like it." They explored the house and unpacked.

"You think we should call and check in with Susan?" Abby asked.

"Yea, I guess we should" He went in to the kitchen "being the responsible adult we are." Abby called and every thing was going fine no on e was told they were off together .

They went in to town to buy some food for the kitchen. When they returned back to the cottage they relaxed watched Britcoms on the television and found some old movies that interested them. Four days in to the trip they were out walking and fooling around when Carter stopped. He was standing down a small hill from Abby, she was beautiful was all he could think.

"What?" Abby noticed Carter was no longer walking next to her.

"You know I love you right?" She walked back to were he was standing.

"Yea? I love you too, sweetie"

"Then marry me... please?" He pulled out of his pocket a small velvet box. Abby stood with her had clasped over her mouth in shock.

"Um, um, uh, of course. Yes, I'll marry you." She said it delicately soft with the most perfect smile Carter had ever seen.

"Really?" she nodded and they leaned in for a long kiss.

Two days later they left for the city again. They rented a small flat. While in the city they went to the monuments that _must _be seen when in London. And of course Carter had to allow Abby to go shopping. They returned to Chicago twelve days after they had left and were not nearly the same droopy people they had been when the left. They arrived at work the next day together.

"Ok, how was it you two?" Susan asked in her usual nose way

"Great" they said simultaneously

"What happened?'

"Nothing." Abby said in a flat tone

"No, some thing happened because I have never seen either of you this happy."

"Well, we got engaged." Carter said slowly holding Abby in front of him.

"Oh my, Congratulation" She hugged both of them.

"Susan , don't tell anyone."

"Ok"

Life was going great for both of them: they were in love and engaged what more could they ask for?

"Abby you have to eat some thing."

"There is no point in eating food if is not going to stay down"

"Since when have you been trouble keeping food down? Do you think it is the flu? We should go to the-"

"Just hold your horses, it is probably the jet lag"

"After a two weeks? Sure"

"I'm fine it's only been a few days."

"You sure?"

"Yup, we should go soon" They got dressed and left for the hospital

They arrived at the hospital with enough time to not be scolded by weaver. Carter and Abby had a final kiss be for leaving the lounge in opposite directions.

"Hey, Susan"

"Hey, Abby"

"I need your help, I think I might possibly be pregnant."

"Really?"

"Could you help me?"

"Yea sure. What are you doing now?"

"Um, nothing"

they went in to the on call room and did the test Abby left with the test and sent it to the lab.

"You worried?"

"No, not really just kind of nervous I would be really happy but I don't know about Carter and I don't know if I can handle it and its complicated."

"You have not told Carter?"

"No I did not want to tell him before I knew for sure."

The day seemed especially long for some reason; maybe it was the thirteen traumas that came in or the group of eight year children on a field trip that had poison ivy or the anxiety not know what the test said.

"Abby, I got the test back" Susan handed the papers to Abby and waited

"Thanks" She looked them over and showed no emotion.

"Well?"

"I should tell Carter first"

"Oh, ok." She smiled big happy for her friends

Abby Found carter and they left. They went the mansion and he started making some dinner.

"Carter, I have something to tell you"

"Yes , my beautiful?"

"We are going to have a baby." Carter dropped the spoon he was using to stir the soup and froze. Then his face lightened up and he held her.

"When did you find out?"

"At work, Susan helped."

"WE are going to be parents. You sure you want this?"

"Yea, we can do it together I think." They stood and smiles at each other taking in each others warmth. "You should start thinking about what you want this wedding to be like."

"Ok" she sat down on the couch n the living room and pulled two big wedding magazines out of her bag.

"Well you have been thinking about it haven't you?"

" Well it my wedding. Who have you told?"

"No one."

"You can tell if you want."

"Tell everything or just the wedding?

"Just the wedding"


	2. 2

Two months later, the wedding

"Here comes the bride..." Susan and Abby were standing at the front desk. Susan was singing to herself, exited for the wedding in two days. Abby looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"You know I'm not walking down to that, right?"

"Well yea, but it the spirit that counts."

Cater was coming with a throng of new med student behind him.

"Now take a chart and don't kill them." He exhaled, shooed them off and grasped Abby around the waist.

"Hey beautiful, hey Susan."

"Ok I'll leave you two alone, any way I hear a body fluid spill calling my name."

"Oh the one in exam 4? Because he left ama."

"Really? I'm so happy."

Cater and Abby were not really paying her much attention.

"So do you have the tuxes?"

"Check"

"Susan and Sam are coming at like ten to get ready."

"The florist and the caterer are still able to come, so now all we have to do is wait for the disaster to strike." Cater said sarcastically. They both smiled and left to take a double mva. Their shift ended at eight. They knew they were not going to miss not coming back for a month.

The morning of the wedding Carter was woken by Luka's knocking on the front door of the guest house where he stayed to honor the rule to not see the bride until the wedding; it was more for him than Abby. The knocking persisted until it was answered.

"Coming." He opened the door with his eyes shut sore from the bright September sun. "Hey, welcome."

"Good morning, I brought coffee." Luka handed the coffee cup to Carter and he drank.

"Ah thank you."

Abby knew she would not have been able to sleep if she did not take a sedative.

Abby was still sleeping when Susan arrived. But Martha let her in and gave her coffee in the kitchen. Upstairs Abby was waking around 10:30. She put a robe on and went down to the kitchen.

"Susan!"

"Abby, here comes the bride...." Susan was singing again

"You should have woken me how long have you been here?"

"Oh. Like a half hour?"

"Susan" Abby was now drinking her freshly poured cup of coffee. "Ok the dresses are in the closet upstairs and ... do you know were Sam is?"

"No but I guess she might have difficulties with Alex in the morning."

"Yea I guess." With that statement the doorbell rang and Martha went to get it. She reentered the room with Sam.

"Sorry Alex was being a pain and would not get out of bed and I left him with Carter and Luka, was that a bad idea?"

"I'm sure they can handle it may even give Carter a curve on the parenting thing."

"Oh, yea, when are you dew?"

"Not until like January or February. I got some time."

"Have you thought of any names?" Susan asked

"Do you know if it is a girl or a boy?" Sam asked before Abby could respond

"Yea, I have thought of names Carter is in his own world about a baby in this house, and getting his grandmother's stuff done and no we don't know if it is a boy or girl, yet."

They continued talking for like another half hour before Martha came in and told them the wedding was in two hours and they needed to get ready.

It was 12 o'clock and guests were starting to arrive. Carter's Family had arrived along with Maggie and Eric. Kerry and Henry, and others from the Hospital had arrived. Benton, Cleo Reese and their daughter Margaret came too. Abby had some friend from when school but the majority of the forty guests were from the hospital.

"You ready Abby?" Susan was saying through the door to the bathroom. No answer. "Abby? Are you in there?"

"Yea" She emerged as a princess in white. She had been fixing makeup from crying

"What's the matter?" Sam came over in her yellowish orange brides made dress.

"I'm getting married in within a matter of minutes to the man I have wanted for three years. Am I lucky or what?" They all giggled and left for the patio where they would make their entrances. Carter and Luka were already standing at the front of the array of chairs that were all filled. The yard was decorated with tool and red, yellow and orange roses. The string quartet was given the signal; Sam began to walk down the space between the chairs followed by Susan. Next it was Abby's turn. She came out from behind the door and the congregation stood. She was wearing a puffy strapless dress with her hair bulled back in a loose Pollyanna in her hands was a bouquet of white rose her belly was unnoticeable. Carter's eyes began to water as Abby walked towards him. He looked to his father who gave him the ok to cry. They were now standing together at the front. They continued to stare in to each other's eyes. They barely came out of their trances when the time came:

"Do you John Carter take Abigail Lockhart to be your wife to love and cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Abigail Lockhart take John Carter to be you husband, to love and to cherish him as long as you both shat live?"

"I do." She said in almost a whisper. They gave each other the rings and were sent in to the house. They were both crying. Sam ran to Luka and kissed Susan found Chuck in the crowd and embraced him. Maggie and Eric were crying too. The party lasted until 10. A few days later Susan and Luka came to send Carter and Abby off."

"So where are you going?" Susan Asked

"To our cottage in Canterbury."

"It's not ours; we're going back to were we well got engaged. We are also going to spend some time in France I think right?"

"Yes we are also going to France but it is ours I bought it."

"You're kidding right? You have to ask me now before you go buying the whole world."

"Sorry do you want me to get a refund?"

"No! I 'm just saying you know?" Susan and Luka were staring at them be all adorable to each other.

"Ok you two have fun and congratulation it was beautiful."

"Thank you for being their and sending us off." Abby said sweetly.

At the cottage. They arrived at the cottage at night. It was their new home away from home. At they fell asleep happily together as husband and wife. They woke the next morning to a beautiful vie overlooking the fields of flowers and wild sheep. They marveled in silence together.

"Carter, you could have bought a house in maybe Massachusetts some where a little more convenient."

"WE are married you can call me John now, ok?"

"Ok"

"I know I could have bought a house more convenient but I fell in love with this place with you and it will be a remembrance of how it began."

"I love you so much, thank you."

"I love you too, but what are you thanking me for?"

"Thank you for marrying me?"

They stayed at the cottage for about two weeks then went to enjoy the city of romance, Paris. By the time they returned to Chicago Abby looked like she was pregnant. Carter and Abby were sitting on the sofa in the den watching a movie during a rain storm.

"Cater? Have you though of any names?"

"Yea, John if it is a boy and Abigail if it is a girl." Carter said jokingly

"I'm serious." She said pushing him over on the sofa.

"Have you?"

"Yes, kind of. Lillian page or Page Alexandra. I also like the name Bailey maybe Bailey Anne?"

"Oh, I like those. Have you thought of any for a boy?"

"Yes, James Patrick or Ethan Alexander or Lukas William?"

"I like those too. You're good at this naming thing."

"WE girls get good at it from naming all one hundred forty three stuffed animals and dolls."

"Did you really have that many stuffed animals and dolls?"

"Well no not that many but I had quite a few."

The next day carter and Abby went for a check up. They were waiting patiently in the small office of one of the OB/GYNs, Dr. Daniels.

"Hello, Abby John. How are things going? Any movement?"

"Yes! A whole lot."

"Well shall we have a look-see?"

Dr. Daniels brought the Ultra- sound machine over to the bed, squirted the gel on Abby's belly and put the mouse to her belly. Carter and Abby did npt realize it had begun at first and looked up to the monitor.

"You don't want to know the sex do you?"

"No thank you."

"Oh my, is that is it?" Carter said stumbling over his own words

"What John what is it? What is wrong?" Abby responded panicky. Dr. Daniels took a close look and nodded."

"You are right I think John. Abby you are having twins." Abby leaned back, she was shocked."

"Why did you just find out now?"

"Some twins tend to hide behind each other in the beginning of the pregnancy. Congratulations. I will leave you and print this."

Carter and Abby stared at the image on the screen. Carter took the mouse and rubbed it around Abby's belly.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to get a good look at them."


	3. 3

_Ok, sorry this took so long I was a little discouraged._

_Some people have been saying the story had too much fluff so I put up two versions_

_if you like fluff read this chapter if not i will be posting the other one shortly_

_And i am sorry for the mis-spelling and what not i am not  and english (subject) kid of person_

_I know it is short_

_

* * *

_

"So how did the appointment go" Susan said as she saw Abby and Carter leaving through the er.

"Fine." Abby said slightly dazed.

"We got really god news." Carter said unsure of what he was actually saying

"Really do want to tell or should I guess?"

"We are having twins." All three stood in silence.

"Well congratulations. Boys, girls or one of each?"

"We are waiting."

"Oh be that way." Susan walked away into an exam room and Carter and Abby left the hospital.

They arrived home.

"Well I guess we either need to make another room up or make this one larger."

"What ever." Abby said not listening to what Carter was saying.

"You know how you said did I really want to do this?"

"Yea you said we can do it together."

"I don't know I f I can anymore, twins, two baby at he same time I can't do that."

"You won't be alone; I will still be able to help." He pulled her in and she felt safe.

The last two months of the pregnancy went fine. Abby had gotten off from work before the holidays and was not supposed to return for a while. But that changed.

"Carter you have a call from Abby, she says it is important."

"Hello?"

"Hi John I think they are ready" Carte froze. "John are you there?"

"Yea, hold on I will be there in like ten minutes to pick you up, don't to any thing. How far are they apart?"

"I don't know like five minutes."

"Stay where you are." Carter went flying out of the er, then returned to get car keys.

He was at the house within ten minutes.

"Abby where are you?"

"I am in the bed room."

"I am coming" I was in the bed room gathering bags and helping her don the steps.

"John I can go don the –"

She was cut off by discomfort and she sat down on the steps.

"Just breathe."

"Don't talk!" Carter stopped and waited till she could stand again. They drove to the hospital in silence except when Abby would let out puffs of pain. They webnt quickly through the er to the elevators, and up to ob.

"Hello," Cater was taking to the person behind the desk. "I have Abigail Lockhart for Dr. Daniels."

"Ok right this way." The nurse led them to a room at eh the end of the hall. Abby put the gown on and got in the bed to be greeted by Dr. Daniels.

"Good after noon Abby and John. Are you ready, Abby?"

"I think."

"Ok how far apart are the contractions?"

"About three minutes."

The babies were born less than four hours later one boy one girl.

"They are beautiful Abby, you were great." Dr. Daniels said leaving Carter and Abby in the room alone with their new children.

"So what are their names?" Carter said softly holding his daughter for the first time.

"You are holding Bailey Anne Carter."

"And who are you holding?"

"Ethan Alexander Carter"

"I love it" and they leaned in to share their first kiss as parents.


	4. 4

_As I said this is the chapter with out as much fluff, _

_but I have to say I am a fan of fluff so here it goes this chaper it longer so enjoy_

_and there is a little over lapping_

* * *

The next day carter and Abby went for a check up. They were waiting patiently in the small office of one of the OB/GYNs, Dr. Daniels.

"Hello , John. How are things going? Any movement?"

"A little here and there."

"Well shall we have a look-see?"

Dr. Daniels brought the Ultra- sound machine over to the bed, squirted the gel on Abby's belly and put the mouse to her belly. Carter and Abby did not realize it had begun at first and looked up to the monitor.

"You don't want to know the sex do you?"

"No thank you."

Dr. Daniels' smile left her face quickly. Abby noticed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just gong to get another opinion on something." And she left the room after placing a towel on her stomach and turning the machine off.

"Carter what's wrong?"

"Nothing I 'm sure they just want to be thorough."

"What would they have to be thorough?" Abby continued before Carter could reassure her everything was going to be fine. "They only need to be thorough if something is wrong." Abby was now fully panicking.

"Don't worry Abby."

Dr. Daniels reentered with another male doctor. She turned the screen so Abby and Carter could not see what was happening. They were talking but Abby and Carter could not make it out.

"Abby, John, we think your baby might have a... it may have whole in its heart, we are gong to run some tests and figure things out from their. This is Dr. Sanders he is a pediatric cardiologist."

"Hello, we will take good care of all of you."

"Thank you." Carter said in shock, for Abby, she was crying so much she could not speak. Both doctors left the room. Abby was no longer on her back with gel on her stomach she was now sitting up strait on the bed. Carter did not know what to do.

"Let's go home. Not through the er though."

"Ok, Abby I'm here for you."

"Leave me alone for a while." Carter nodded his head and walked out behind Abby.

As soon as they arrived home Abby went to the bed room to lye down and Cry Carte Followed her until she closed the door on him. Carter went down to the den to watch television. The DVD player was on and a tape about babies came on. He could no longer hold off the tears. He was embarrassed but he could not stop. Carter fell asleep and woke two hours later. He turned the television off and went to check on Abby. She was sleeping still. He kissed her on the head and left. I t was almost six he began making some dinner. He made two plates of pasta, poured some coffee and brought it upstairs for Abby.

"Abby, you have to eat. Come on I brought it up stairs." She sat up slowly, and blinked the residue from crying away.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Just have a little, you need strength."

"The baby is already sick I can do what I want now."

"Don't... don't say that. Just have a little please." She began to eat with him in the bed.

They went back tot the hospital the next day to get the results of the test that had been done the day before.

"Good morning Abby and John. How have you been?" Abby didn't respond.

"We've been handling it, ok, I guess."

"Abby we would like you to stay at the hospital for the next few months, until you deliver." Abby shook her head.

"No, I want to be at home."

"It would be best for the baby and you if you stayed here."

"I'll take it easy at home then but I don't want to be a long term patient." Abby said with force. Carter turned his head to look at her, he saw she was scared but tried convincing her to stay.

"No, John I want to be at home, if I am here then everyone down stairs will find out and I don't want them to."

"Abby stay."

"I'll let you stay at home for another four to six weeks but you need to be here when the time comes, Ok?"

"She will be her in four to six weeks."

"John!"

"Abby you know you should, you were an ob nurse, and you won't be here long."

"Abby you will have to really take it easy not too many steps and no lifting."

"I will make sue everything is ok." Carter said. They left knowing in the next six weeks a lot could happen.

Cater put Abby to bed and left for the hospital again for his shift. He would have to tell Weaver something to get Abby out of working.

"John, why have you not been coming in? Where is Abby?"

"She is going on early maternity leave." And he walked into the lounge. Weaver was in there getting ready.

"Kerry? Abby will not be coming in until the baby is born."

"Is everything alright?"

"Not really but we are dealing with it."

"Ok, tell her I am thinker of her and if you two need anything just call."

"Thanks." Lily came and poked her head in to tell them that a multiple mva was coming in. Carter and Kerry left the lounge to receive the new patients.

They days blurred together for both Abby and Carter. Carter would leave around six thirty and go to work and stay usually one shift until three, some days he took two and would arrive home at eleven when Abby was already sleeping. But when he was home at three they would usually go about doing their own thing, Abby in the bed room sleeping reading or watching something, Carter was basically doing the same thing in another room. Both of them forgot or did not mention the nursery not being ready or the baby at all. Every Wednesday Carter would work a half shift and get Abby for their appointments with Dr. Daniels.

"Kerry I have to leave can you take this." Carter was handing a drug overdose to Kerry.

"Sure Carter. I hope everything goes well." Carter had briefly described the situation with the baby. Kerry and Susan were the only ones that knew about it though. Susan occasionally dropped by with new or just to keep Abby occupied or to clear her mind. Carter left thankful for his routine for home.

"Abby? Are you ready? It's raining so we are a little behind schedule."

"I don't mind being late so just hold on and I will put something on."

"Fine" Carter aid under his breath seeing what food they had in the kitchen.

Abby came down stairs a few minutes' later wearing loose fitting clothes.

"Ok, let us go."

"Ok" Carter stood up from the table and quickly went to open the door in front of Abby.

"Abby? We need to talk." Carter said as they were leaving the drive way.

"Ok,"

"I know these past few weeks have been had on you but you need to talk to me, talk to me about what is going on with you. I rarely ever see you and I miss you, you are always shutting me out. We can get through this together." Carter turned his head to look at the woman he worried about greatly, she was looking strait ahead.

"Abby? Are you listening?" She was silent he repeated and she spoke:

"Yes Carter I'm listening! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I might be scared and out of mind that the, my child might die before I get to know it or that it is a sign that I should not have children because I won't be able to take care of them? The reason I don't want you around is because I don't want to disappoint you, I cry myself to sleep every night because I am scared for the baby and myself and to let you down. Did you?!" Abby was no longer able to hold her tears back and was crying, Carter could see the fear in her face. He pulled the car over and tried pulling her in to comfort her; she resisted at first then melted in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I ever made you feel this way. You are the most important thing I have, and I never meant to drive you away. Please forgive me. I am really sorry." Carte said with a tear going down his cheek.

Abby nodded her head to signal she had forgiven him. They soon returned to being on their way. They arrived almost a half hour late to a worried Dr. Daniels.

"I thought something might have happed to you two in the storm."

"No just took a different rout."

Dr. Daniels and Dr. Saunders checked out the testes and what not and came to a conclusion.

"Abby we would like you to stay here until the baby is born." Dr. Saunders said in a monotone. Abby looked at him in surprise she did not know why she was surprised though.

"Really? How long has it been since you proposed that last time?"

"Almost four weeks"

"Are you sure we can't wait another two weeks?"

"Yes, we are sure." Carter grabbed her fallen hand and squeezed it. She leaned against him slightly.

"Ok"

"Abby if there is anything you need tell John and John could you bring the things? You can come any time you want between one and six, any day." Abby squeezed his hand now and he nodded while staring at the top of her head. Here is a gown and I will be back to show you to where you will be staying."

"How long do you think I will be here?"

"It could be anywhere between one week to six weeks." Abby put the gown on and the nurse hooked her to an I. V. and monitor. Dr. Daniels came and they took her to a smallish room with a bathroom, closet, TV and bed. The only good thing Abby could find good with the room was the fantastic view of the lake. Abby crawled on the bed and carter tucked her in under the covers he pulled up the chair and sat watching the birds and lake.

Carter went home alone stopping nowhere no even to talk to Susan on the way out of the hospital. He arrived home and it hit him, he was alone no one had been there since they got married. When they got married they agreed that the team of cleaners would come in every now and then but there would no longer be someone there at all times. He woke mid morning just in time for work.

"Carter?" Susan yelled down the hall he turned around and they met "we need to talk" she pulled him into the sucher room, "now I'm sure this is not an easy time for you, with and Abby no staying at the hospital and just knowing the baby is not as healthy as it could possibly be but you need to cheer up go outside take a walk let some steam off do something fun for Abby."

"I can't think of anything happy right now, I sorry."

"Well you have to because everything is going to work out. so is the nursery finished?"

"No, not yet"

"Well there is something to do don't drown yourself here do something that makes you look alive" Carter froze for a second.

"You know Susan you are absolutely right. I should be doing something productive, because everything is going to work out I am a doctor so many baby comes through here I should know that in a lot of cases it al works out." He left the room, dropped his charts off at the desk and left but not before he said:

"Thank you for telling me, can you cover me for the rest of my shift." Susan nodded and he left the hospital. He went to the house picked up all the paints and boxes of toys and mobiles for the nursery, went toe the room and worked he worked for the next like four hours putting cribs and drors and changing tables together and painting. He left the house on lime for the hospital, every night he would go see Abby, but tonight he had to be their on time for a scheduled appointment.

"Hey Abby." He walked in with a large smile on his face.

"What with you to night?"

"Nothing I am just happy to see you."

"Oh, my you took vicadin didn't you Carter I know things are depressing but resorting to drugs a gain, Cart-"

"No , no , no I did not take drugs really I am really happy to see you and I set the nursery up the walls are panted the crib is assembled and everything is ready for both of you to come home."

"I 'm kind of glad you are like this now, I guess someone should be, and I know I can't."

"Hello Dr. Carter and Abby." Dr. Daniels walked in with Dr. Sander close behind.

"Hello"

"You both seem happier today, and you should be."

The check up went well.

"Well congratulations Abby we might be able to hold off for another week or so."

"Sounds great." Carter said standing up to shake her hand. "Thank you." Carter did not stay a whole lot longer.

"Wait Carter,"

Yeah

"Be careful the snow is coming down now."

"Yea I will thanks."

The night passed and he went to work and then went to see Abby and then home again but this night was not like the one before. Carter wore to the telephone ringing.

"Hello?" He said groggy and out of his element.

"Hello, John?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It is Dr. Sanders, could you come to the hospital."

"Yea, is everything alright?"

"We will talk when you get here."

"Carter was dressed and in the carter not even five minutes after he hung up. He stormed through the er.

"Carter what are you doing here?"

"Talk later."

"Oh Ok." Susan figured it out quickly. Carter rushed up the four flights of steps top Labor and Delivery floor. He barged into Abby's room but no one was in there. He came out and bumped into Dr. Sander

"Where is Abby?" He said rushed, scared, and barely awake with a slur.

"She is being moved to another room. I will take you."

"Why is she being moved?"

"The room is closer to the ors." Carter froze again.

"Is it safe to deliver now?"

"It is safer for both. Abby system is decreasing to the amount of work it is doing for bother her and the baby."

"So Abby is the reason for you know?"

"It is for both." They stopped in from of a room and Dr. Sanders left.

"John." He rushed over to the bed and they held each other.

"It's going to be alright." He pulled her head from his chest and repeated he last words to her face.

"I sure hope so. After you left two days a go I really thought every thing was going to go as planned." A nurse came in with the two doctors thins time.

"You two ready to meet your baby?" Dr. Daniels said walking in.

"Yes we are." The nurse unhooked everything and the bed began to move. They went through a large door and then they were separated. Carter was taken by another nurse to scrubs and masked and Abby was taken to the or, while the two doctors went to get scrubbed. Carter was brought to Abby's side within ten minutes.

"Carter?"

"Hey Sweetie"

"I'm scared." She said in a whisper that was barely audible as she bean to cry.

"I will be here with you."

"Ok Abby we are starting it be only a few more minutes." Carter whipped the tears from her cheeks. The few Minutes were up.

"It is a girl, congratulations."

Abby began crying again so did Carter, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Why isn't she crying?"

"WE are working on it. Don't worry."

Abby looked over at carter, "How can I not worry?" Carter kind of giggled "Go see her." Carter got up and went over to see his new daughter. He stood in shock admiring her. Abby wanted to scream to Carter for information when from be hind the curtain in front of her she heard a large scream that made up for the lack of crying. A nurse grabbed Carter's arm and brought him toward the fragile baby in front to of him. He put his finger in her little hand. A nurse wrapped her up and put her in his arms and sent him over to Abby. He leaned over to Show his little girl off.

"Thank you." They said it at the same time. They were so happy.


End file.
